Austin & Ally - I'll Protect You
by Snipergirl330
Summary: Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez are on a private jet but the plane crashes on an Unknown Island, somehow Austin and Ally are split up from Dez and Trish in the process of Finding each other a huge secret not even Ally knew about herself is unravelled and she finds herself running from evil creatures but Austin protects her. Review/Vote/Enjoy :)
1. Austin & Ally - I'll Protect You

Hey guys so i gave up on my last story, because i really didn't plan it out so it want great but i did plan this one from start to end so i already know whats gonna come after the next chapter, so writers block is not an excuse for me, school... Does sorry guys but Schools starting in like 1 1/2 weeks :( but i promise to try update :) i generally get through homework really fast :) but i'm going into Second year will take just a little longer but lucky for you! I do after school study so i do my homework there come home than write :) unless i have TG homework :) so ya...hey, be happy :) cuz THE NEW R5 ALBUM IS OUT WHOOOOO! :) i am dead ! I love Pass Me By :) I'm listening to it over and over here while I'm writing this :) anyway heres a summery I'll give you a couple of very important pieces of info for later in the story :) so let get on with the summary alright:

Jimmy starr owner of Austin's record company that he's signed with, sends Austin a private jet for him and his friends, Trish his 'Manager', Dez his director, and his best friend Ally his Partner (Songwriter), Austin has strong feelings for Ally and he feels something about her is special. :), This is Ally's first time on an Airplane and she's terrified of Flying, Austin sweared from the first day he saw this Angel that he would protect her. Ally has a big crush on Austin too, but both of them don't know how to tell the other in fear of rejection, the plane crash lands on a Island that they learn the name of later, when they crashed they all survive but Austin and Ally, are split from Dez and Trish and they all must find each other then think of a way out. Austin protects Ally and keeps them both surviving being an eagle scout when he was a kid. And somehow Dez' and Trish's arguing somehow keep them alive. A huge secret even Ally didn't know about herself is unraveled. Read to find it all out :)

Hope you like it. I'm gonna go ahead and give you the first chapter now :)

_To the story :) Enjoy :) _

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any of the characters in this book I'll probably create one in the future chapters, I don't own the Album Pass Me By or the song that belongs to the amazing band R5

•Austin's P.O.V•

Wow is Ally pretty, gorgeous, an angel, did i mention beautiful, no? Well she is. Oh god pull yourself together Austin, you're drooling ! I take my stare off Ally then walk over to her, "Ally? D-do you wanna write a song?" I say hopefully.

"Sure, just give me a minute to lock up, you go on up stairs, I'll be right there" she says with her beautiful big smile, I smile back. "Okay" i run up to the practice room sit down on the piano bench and wait for Ally, I start playing random chords then put them together and they sound really cool. Ally comes in the room and sits down close beside me, our shoulders are touching. I love writing music with Ally.

"Okay, so what kind of song do you wanna write?" She asked.

"Well, i was thinking about a love song?" "Sounds great" she says with her big beautiful smile.

"I actually have some ideas." I say and her face expression is happy, shocked, but a little sad.

"What's wrong, Ally?" "Nothing, it's just your already getting song lyrics, meaning your close to making your own song, and you won't want me to be your partner." She confesses,

"Ally, trust me, no matter what, you will Always be my partner. Don't worry" she smiles

"Alright well i was thinking about this," I start singing.

"Like damn

You can be the one I can mess me up

You can be the one that can break me

Down

All them other girls said they had enough

You can be the one that take me

I was solo

Living YOLO

Till you blew my mind

Like damn

You can be the one I can mess me up

I can't let you

Can't let you pass me by

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

I can't let you pass me by

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

I can't let you pass me by" She smiles, that makes my heart melt.

"Austin, that was amazing."

"Thanks, Ally. That really means something coming from you."

"So what was your inspiration? Who's that lucky girl?" She says, what? How did she know it was about a girl, i mean i hope she doesn't know that it's about herself.

"What it's not about anyone." I say a little unconvincingly. Crap. She can tell it's about someone. My phone rings, better together plays, saved by the bell.

(Phone convo J: Jimmy starr, A: Austin)

A: haaallllooo?!

J: Austin?

A: who's this?

J: Jimmy starr, your boss, look Austin i'm sending you a private jet to bring you from miami to California.

A: Awesome-sauce

J: Okay? The jet will be there to pick you and your team up the day after tomorrow, we are going to have a meeting about releasing your next album. See you in two days you will be here for a week.

A: yes sir! Thank you byyyyye.

(End of convo)

"Who was that?" Ally asked.

"Jimmy, he told me to tell You, Trish, and Dez big news will you call Trish and tell her to meet us up here. I'll call Dez."

"Ya sure, meet you back here in 20 minutes." She says.

"Bye." I say and run put of Sonic boom looking for Dez.

_Page Break_

•Ally's P.O.V•

I wonder what the big news is, it must me huge great news about Austin's music if it was Jimmy on the other side of the phone. Austin just wrote an amazing chorus to a great song, I wonder who it's about, obviously it's not about me :(, I have a Big crush on Austin, he's so sweet and nice and kind, and don't get me started on his body features, he's so handsome! Ally! Stop your day-dreaming about him while your supposed to be finding Trish! Oh right i call her and tell her to meet us in the practice room in 15 minutes, she came 5 minutes later.

"Trish? You didn't have to come yet you still had 10 minutes to do what you were doing..." I trailed off.

"Hi to you too, i was at work... I took my break 20 minutes ago and it's a 10 minute break, so what's the point of going back. I can cross being a dog washer off the mall list of jobs." She says.

"So what are we here for?", "I don't know Austin says he has some big news."

"Ohhhhh ya probably something to do with the next album."

"Yeahhh" I'm on the verge of telling Trish about my big crush on Austin, okay, I'm gonna tell her she's gonna find out someday.

"Hey Trish, Can-Can i tell you something?" I stutter

"You have a big crush on Austin." I'm shocked is it really that obvious, oh god i hope Austin doesn't know...

"Yeah, is it really that easy to tell?" I say quite scared that Austin might know or be listening to us right now.

"Nope it's not that obvious but, come on, I'm your best friend, i know you." She says reassuringly, thank god!

We wait 7 minutes then Austin runs in the room with Dez.

•Austin's P.O.V•

Dez and I ran into the practice room with 3 minutes to spare, Ally's there talking to Trish.

"Okay guys." They all look up at me.

"I have big news, Jimmy starr is sending us a private jet to fly us to California!" Trish and Dez look ecstatic, and exicted, but my precious Ally looks scared.

"Whats the occasion?" Trish asks.

"I'm getting my new album 'Pass Me By' released!" Ally looks a little happier but her smile then drops. I walk over to her and Dez and Trish leave down stairs.

"Whats wrong Ally?" "I-i'm scared."

"Of what?" I ask a little confused. "I'm scared of flying, i've never been in a airplane." She says sad. I'm shocked but, everyones scared of something and flying thats pretty common, but i swear to comfort and protect her.

"Ally don't worry. It's okay, it's normal. A lot of people are afraid of flying. I promise I'll comfort you when were on the plane, nothing will happen." I reassure her.

I get up but before i could fully stand up Ally wraps her arms around me. #HappyDance... later. She hugs me tightly both arms around my neck, head on my chest, i hope she can't hear my heart beat going crazy, i hug her back tightly but not too tight.

"Promise, promise you will protect me?" She whispers tears pricking her eyes, i pull her closer put my lips near her ear and whisper, "I promise." She looks up at me and smiles happily and breaks from the hug. I felt a little sad that she let go, i think she saw that i did because she said,

"Austin, what's wrong, is it because you have to comfort me, i -." She says a little sad but i cut her off. "What? No, no, I'm not sad?, I'm actually quite happy that I'm the only one that can comfort my best friend." I say smirking.

"Shut up." She says and playfully slaps my arm. My lip quivers and i cry fake tears. "Ally! That hurt." I sniffed. "What, oh my gos - " i cut her off by laughing.

"You..." She says evilly and annoyed, then she starts running after me, i run away down stairs i grab her most prized possession off the counter, her book, shouldn't have done that, she runs faster, i run up stairs and hold the book above my head she comes up into the room and instead of trying to jump for it, she pushes me to the floor by pushing my chest and i fall to the ground she comes on top of me, knees on both sides of me.

I just lie there with a shocked look on my face, she grabs her book from my hands and just sits there looking at me with her own shocked face at what she just did.

I prop my elbows on the ground to sit up, she squeals and grabs my collar stopping herself from falling backwards. We just sit there looking into each others eyes. So close to each others lips... The door opens and she scrambles off me and stands up. I'm left there shocked, sitting on the ground. "Oooooo, did we interfere, No? Well, Austin, Dez and I need to know when were leaving..." Trish says.

I look at Ally then get up off of the floor, "Thursday, we leave thursday."

Ally looks a little afraid again, and I'm guessing it's about the plane and not about what just happened.

So i hope you guys like that it will get wwaaaaaaayyyyy better in future chapters. :) Vote/Review :)


	2. Fright On A Flight

•Ally's P.O.V•

I'm like freakin' out! I need Austin, looking into his big brown eyes just takes me somewhere else.

Today is the day we leave for California on the dreaded metal bird. I wish i had wings, like an Angel, Austin would definitely fall for me if i was like a damn Angel or Beach Goddess, but sadly I'm not any of those things I'm just the unconfident slightly pretty Ally Dawson.

I get up out of bed and walk to the bathroom, i take off my clothes and jump in the shower, i wash my hair with shampoo and conditioner and brush my hair, yes while I'm in the shower it makes it a lot easier to get through the knots.

I get out of the shower and wrap my towel around me, i dry myself up, run a comb through my hair while its still wet then go into my bedroom which is connected to the bathroom. I get changed into a red t-shirt and some super strength skinny jeans, i bought them in penny's they are quite stretchy so you can run in them, not that i will be, i pack my carry on with another pair of clothes and a zip-up jumper and i pop in my book. I finish packing my suit case. I bring everything downstairs and leave them by the front door by now it's like 11:00 a.m. I go back upstairs i put on a light layer make-up and brush my teeth, i have loads of time to spare, i plug in my iPod to keep it at 100% so i have something else to focus on while on the plane but most of my focus will be on Austin.

By now it's like 1:00 p.m. and Trish comes at 1:30.

In the mean time i watch the rest of Beauty and The Beast. I hear a knock at the door then the door bell rings twice, thats obviously Trish... I open the door and Trish is standing there suitcase in one hand and carry-on in the other. I quickly take her suitcase and bring it inside, she comes in and sets down her other stuff.

"Hey, Ally. Ready?" "Yep, can't wait. Look out California here we come." I said nervous but smiling. "No, no, no. Ally come with me." She says taking my arm and dragging me upstairs, she sits me down on my bed then kneels in front of me.

She opens my make-up case and applies just about everything to my face, foundation, black sparkly eyeliner (pencil), and anything else you can think of she does my hair and finishes. She smiles real big, oh no what prank did she pull this time, "Ally, LOOK!" She exclaims, i turn and look in the mirror, i don't believe it. I don't know the person in the mirror anymore, I, I, you could say i looked... Beautiful! My dreams come true! I looked just like Belle in Beauty and The Beast. "Oh. My. Gosh. TRISH. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Ahhhhh!" I shriek with happiness, i jump around the room we turn on some music, Austin's songs, we first play 'I got that Rock 'N' Roll' i love that one but my favorite is better together. We start singing and jumping about the room, this is why she is my best friend, she gets my hyper-ness and adds to it.

•Austin's P.O.V•

Dez drives up to Ally's house where were supposed to pick, Ally and Trish up. I hear my song 'Double Take' blasting through the house. I walk up to the front door and ring the door bell, i hear the music being turned right down and, Trish answers the door, "Hey, Trish. You and Ally ready?" I say.

"Yep let me just go get her." She pulls me inside the house and sits my on the couch. I wait here for about, 2 minutes i don't know. But then i here the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs, i turn around and see, Ally... Woe. She's, she's beautiful. I stand up and walk over to her and Trish. "H-hi, Ally." I says stumbling on my words, nice going, Austin.

"Hi, Austin." "Hey, I'm here too! I'm short not invisible." Trish says but me and Ally don't take our eyes off of each other. Trish huffs and walks to her bags picks them up and walks out the door, she slams it which cause Ally to stop looking at me and quickly walks towards her bags. I follow and take her bags from her hands and tuck them into the back of the car.

Trish got in the front of the car so i hop in the back with Ally.

•Ally's P.O.V•

We got to the airport... I feel like i'm gonna be sick. We boarded the plane and put away our things, Trish and Dez sat across from me and Austin. "Hello this is your captain speaking we should be up and in the air within 10 to 15 minutes." The captain said casually.

I sat down in my seat and tried to calm down by breathing in and out slowly, Austin saw me and started to tell me that everything will be okay. The plane started to move backwards and gets into place. It moves forward getting faster and faster and i'm really like about to vomit. And soon enough were in the air gliding peacefully. Phew. I'm still scared, a lot. I can tell because Austin's looking at me with a sympathetic look. "Didn't you bring your iPod?" Crap... I left my iPod charging on my desk at home. "Nope, left it charging on my desk at home. I can't believe i forgot it. Now i have no way of listening to music." "Well here." He says and gives me his left earphone and its really short so i have to go in close to him until our shoulders are touching and he plays 'Better Together' "Thanks."

It starts to get dark outside and the plane starts to shake a little... shit now I'm scared... Austin looks over at me and tells me every things gonna be fine so I sit back in my seat and drift to sleep.

I wake up a little while later and my heads on his shoulder and his head is lying on mine. The plane starts to shake a little and I sit up, Austin wakes up from me moving my head away and the plane shakes a lot more I look at Austin and in a reaction to another shake I cling onto him he puts his arms around me and buries his face in my hair and I slip my arms around him. He smiles into my hair and the plane then shakes a lot more "Sorry folk we're just going through some minor turbulence, just sit back and hang tight." The captain announces. Then the plane plummets downward. I grab my necklace that my mom gave me and close my eyes real tight.

*FLASHBACK*

"Ally. Ally! wake up." A sweet voice says. Nope not Austin... Mom! I wake up and I'm in a hospital ward, although I'm not the one in the hospital bed. I look up. Mom... Tears well up in my eyes and flow out of me. "Mom. mom. ar-are you..okay?" I ask. "I'm fine, Ally, I want you to have this necklace. She takes it from around her neck and reaches out for my hand she grabs it puts in the necklace and closed my hand. It's a beautiful necklace, there's like a legened behind it, it's supposed to be a Island. It's a royal blue river swirling around the Island and the river is outlined in black. I think the swirl is called 'The Kinkowen swirl' It's really pretty the Island is like half dark and half light. Something about evil and a evil king twin to the good king.

"Ally, take good care of that necklace it meant a lot to me and there's a lengend around just that necklace it's when the first day you ever wear it you find your true love. And the first day I wore it was the day me and your father met." "wow mom thank you so much." I say. "Ally." She says. "Yes mom." I said still crying. "Fate will guide you, but Love will find you. Choose the first day you wear that wisely." "Thank you, Mom. I Love you so much." I cry so much I get dehydrated and almost pass out.

*FLASHBACK OVER*

I look up at Dez and Trish to see them arguing. I look over at Austin to see him looking at me. He just holds on tighter and I hug him as tight as I can. Austin is a sweet, brave boy, and he's not selfish. So I know he's more scared for everyone else's live than his own. Then the plane falls. And hits the ground.

Hey guys so sorry bout last time but wattpad just messed everything up so it was actually longer but now I'm actually glad I didn't upload that one cuz the half the story would be finished. :) enjoy.


	3. WHERE ARE WE!

•Austin's P.O.V•

Where are we? where am I?

Ally.

"Ally!? Ally, where are you?!" I said getting up and wiping dirt off of my shirt and jeans. I fell a little then got back up and tried to look straight but, but it's too blurry.

Ally? Is that her lying on the ground. My eyes focused, and it was her shes lying on the ground a couple of feet from me. She's completely out of it. I run over to her and pick her up bridal style tearing up a little and brought her over to where I woke up. I let her down on the ground, then bent down and put my ear up to her chest to see if she was still alive. Thump-Thump Thump-Thump. It went on and on. "Ally? please wake up." I listened to her heart again, it's speed started to pick up and so did her breathing.

"Austin?" She's awake! "Yes, Ally?" I said while wiping my wet, red and puffy eyes. "Why are you crying?" she said. "We'll... um you see. I-I thought I, I thought I had lost you." I chocked when I said 'lost you'. "Don't worry I'm still here. I'll never ever leave you." she says with a smile and sitting up and wrapping her arms around my neck and hugging me, I, of course, I hug her back and smile back. "One more question." "And what is that?" I ask. "Where are we," she says a little scared. "Um... well I actually dunno the plane crashed on this island." "WHERE ARE TRISH AND DEZ?!" she shouts worriedly. "Well that, I also don't know... but I do know they are not dead, I looked in the wreck for you and them before I found you over there." I say pointing at the place I found her and the plane wreck." I explained while helping her to stand up. "Okay, but we still need to find them what if something took them ?!" "Okay we will." I say.

She then looks up at me and opens her mouth but then closes it. She opens her mouth and begins to speak but stutters a little. "A-Austin... I-I'm sc-scared." Shes now tearing up a little. "C-can you h-hug me?" she sniffs. I don't reply I just pull her into the biggest, warmest, happiest hug I've ever given anyone I just gave my heart to her and she now holds it forever more never will I take it back, Cheesy right? well just so you know, Love is cheesy. You melt like cheese on the inside when you're with the one you love. There I said it. I LOVE ALLY DAWSON! And this time... There's no way of taking it back.

"C'mon, Ally we need to find some shelter, it's beginning to get dark and... I don't want to be out in the dark while it's raining and have something happen to you." "That's so sweet, Austin."

We walk through the forest looking for places to stay.  
"Ally, did you hear that?" "Yeah." She says scared. The bushes rustle. I go over to her and snake my hand around her waist and pull her back with me, when i did i saw she blushed a little and she was shocked so she jumped a little, she held onto my hand that was on her waist. "Ally, when i count to 3, you run with me. Okay?" "Yes."  
"Alright, 1-"  
"2-" she said.  
"3 !Go.! Go.! Go.!" I pulled her and we ran as fast as we could. But I'm sure the something that was behind us is gone, it did chase us at first but we out ran it. We stopped and looked ahead. 'Yesssss!' I thought.

Find out next time about what they found ;) sorry it was so short i just really wanted to get this chapter out soon. :) Comment/Review/Vote :D  
On twitter i'm shauniemacg and snipergirl330_ ;)


	4. Somewhere To Stay

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the plot :)

*Ally's P.O.V*

We ran as fast as we could but i knew something was behind us i squeezed Austin's hand, and he squeezed back. My heart fluttered. I almost tripped a couple of times but Austin stopped me from falling on the roots of the tree's poking out of the ground. I stopped because running, but Austin didn't know that and kept running yanking me along with him, i really didn't want to do this but i did. I let go of his hand. He looked back at me standing there with my hands on my knees, God i'm such a weakling, taking in any breaths i had left, my heart racing, why doesn't he look tired? Have boys somehow started to be genetically altered by doctors? I mean like it wouldn't surprise me if Austin was. I mean like have you seen him? he's like a god and in my dreams i'm his godess, but i doubt that will ever happen, i mean like he could get any other girl in our school and out of all the real beach godesses actually in our school he would never pick me out of them, just like i said before "Slightly pretty, Ally Dawson." I mumbled. I think Austin heard me when i said that. Crap.

"Ally, you know your a lot more than 'Slightly Pretty' you're beautiful, more beautiful than any other girl i've ever met, generous, amazing, and when you walk in any room, you brighten it up 110%" he says. I blush, "Austin, you have to say good things about me, your my best friend and vice versa." He has a confused look on his face "I'm supposed to say good things about you, that wasn't in the contract and i do it 'cuz it's the truth. If You think about it there was no contract... just fate." I giggle. "Ally, do, do you believe in fate?" "Yeah." I say looking in his eyes. He slips his hand around mine. I blush. He starts to lean in. I react and do the same, we're like 5cm away and i here a rustle in th bushes. Our instincts kick in we pull away quickly feeling awkward and look at where the noise was coming from. Nothing we look around a bit, Austin looks in the bushes pulls them apart then looks straight ahead of him, and smiles. I look at him questioningly and he comes over to me. Grabs my hand, and pulls me towards where he was looking, i saw there was a small cabin, i smiled and squezed his hand and ran in tugging him with me. He chuckles and i giggle. I run over to the door and knock on it, no one opened it, Guess it's abandoned. YAY, somewhere to stay. I run inside and put down my backpack and look around. Austin is still holding onto my hand while we walk through the cabin, we get to The bedroom and see there's only one bed. "Ally, don't worry i'll sleep on the floor." He offers. "No," i say stubbornly. "Y-you can, uhh, you can come in the bed with me if you want, as long as you don't try anything you are more than welcome." I say. "And if you don't try anything i'll gladly accept." We get everything ready and explore the cabin some more, it's really old looking.

*With Dez and Trish (Bet you were wondering what was going on on their side of the story)*

*No One's P.O.V*

Trish and Dez have been circling the same area for about 30 mins by now.

"DEZ! We already passed through here like a hundred times! I'm tired and cold. Lets stop and make a cubby thing i learnt how to when i was a brownie when i was younger."

"Okay you make the teepee\cubby thing and i'll make a fire, I learned how when i was a eagle scout." They started with their jobs but weren't to great and they were arguing... again.

"Trish thats way to small and it's falling over." Dez complained, Trish looked extremely pissed. She started throw rocks at Dez he realized what she was about to do and held a larger rock in front of his face she threw the rocks at the rock in attempt to hit his face, but instead when she threw the rock hit the one Dez was holding and a spark was created and fell in the ready to be lit fire and the spark gradually grew into the large fire they both warmed by it then Dez went over and helped Trish create the teepee\cubby thing. It was big enough for the both of them and so they climbed in and got on either side and slowly drifted to sleep.

Heyyyyo so i know it's not much, real sorry bout that but i've been getting a lot of homework lately, actually i'm doing it right now you see i got into Honours Irish, English, Maths and . I'M EXHAUSTED! :) comment and review :) love you guys ::::::::DDDDDDDD


	5. When Will We Fall Asleep?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot

Austin's P.O.V

Ally and I have been searching through the house and looking around as it got darker and darker outside. We went out side and lay down on the ground looking up at the stars and making sure the premisis was clear of any intruders... sounds like one of my video games, god I can't wait to get home !

I can lie around all day eating junk hanging around with my buddy playin' video games. I Wanna Go Home. Now.

The only good side to this is that I'm here with, Ally; Alone. She's the best not afraid of a little adventure. I love that part of her. But then there's also the small, cute, frail, beautiful, amazing, tender oh I could go on forever. She is litterally; Flawless. I mean like name one flaw and she can turn it into one of the cutest things on earth, and don't even get me started on her scent, I think I saw her perfume bottle, 'Charlie' written in cursive writing was on the bottle, I, on the other hand smell Awesome 'cause I wear Lynx; Chocolate, African, and Platinum Gold; that ones my favourite and Ally's favourite. What? I asked her and it's also the one i wear the most just for her and she said it reminds her of my hair. She makes me so happy, I wish she could just be mine. I mean like i've been a good guy all my life, why can't I be with the one that I loved with all my heart. It kills me not knowing if she likes me back or not, I doubt it though, she's probabaly still hung up on that Dallas guy; I. Hate. Him. He was the worst to her. I would treat her like Gold... Platinum Gold (See what I did there) I'd make all her dreams come true if it were up to me to make her happy, her mom and dad like me and think I'm a good enough influence but my parents believe that I should be more like Ally, I don't wanna be like her. I want... her. I want Ally with all my heart.

**I. Want. Ally Dawson.**

It's late now and were gettin' kinda sleepy. "Ohh no wait look at that one" Ally's says while pointing at the stars. "It's so bright and shiny, and beautiful, It's like I could just touch it." She says while staring up into the sky, she looks pretty sleepy. "Just like you" I mumble under my breath. "What was that Austin?" She asks. "N-nothing I, I didn't say anything, pfft why would you think that?!" I say but she can see right through me. "Surrrre" She stretches out the 'ur' part. "What I'm serious I did not say anything!" I say more convincing now. "I still don't believe you, you're supposed to be my best friend and vice versa, so spit it out!" ugghh she can be so stubborn when she wants something. "It's a secret i'm not ready to tell you yet..." "Ugh, please just tell me!" She begs. "No. Hey Ally what's this mean?" I ask holding up her swirl necklace. She looks at me and smiles then takes the necklace out of my hand and starts to explain, "It doesn't really mean anything, it resembles something though, it resembles faith and on the first day you wear it, you meet your soul mate and most loved one." something struck inside me, she might not be mine if she didn't wear it on the first day she met me, wow did that day changed my whole life around. "S-so um, when was the first time y-you wore it" mann that went well, now she probably knows i feel that way about her... wait she's not speaking... "Ally?"


	6. Your Royal Highness

I don't own Austin and Ally, or Pair of Kings, I hope you get that into your thick heads!  
On with the story :)!  
I'm sooooo damn so sorry for the wait, i just had no idea of what to write i hope you like this one extra long :P

•Ally's P.O.V•

"Ally?" He spoke so softly, i wanted to tell him the first day i wore it was the day i met him, but then he would know for sure... i don't know what to do, "Ally? was It somethi-" a twig snapped in the distance and I shushed him, "Did you hear that?!" "No..." another twig snapped. "OK i heard it that time." "Austin, I-I'm scare I think we should get back in the house." I said quickly and quietly.

We both stood up slowly and slowly inched towards the house then it happened, all too quickly. Some.. things came out of the trees and bushes, like people... but not people. they had things all over their faces... kinda like those taranchala people my mom told me about when I was little in the story about the island. They ran towards me... but Austin, being the hero he is tried defending me but in the end they just took both of us. We shouted out for help, I screamed and kicked them so much that at one point, I had kicked them so hard they dropped me and I started running but remembered they still had Austin but he'd broken free aswell, I don't even know why they want us... but me and Austin had started to run, he grabbed my hand and we'd started to run and run, at one point, I'd tripped, but he quickly lifted me up and started to run while carrying me bridal style and the heat radiating from his body just seeped in and warmed me, man can he run for a long time without getting tired, I mean I know he does track 'n' all and so do I but still, he's damb fast, I quickly wrapped my hand around his neck, so that I wouldn't fall and obviously he'd noticed, he smikered at me but I just giggled and rolled my eyes, kinda forgetting about the 'things' behind us chasing after us. It was just me and Austin, damn have I fallin' hard. Soon enough the things that were chasing us were out of sight (and oughta mind) but Austin still ran.

"Austin. You can stop. They're not chasing us anymore. They're gone!" I whisper-shouted. He just kept running, as if he was just trying to keep me to himself; I Wish.  
"AUSTIN!" He stops dead in his tracks, then i heard twigs, we both looked the way of the sound, another twig snapped, he backed up and held me closer while i tightened my grip around his neck, "Austin..." "Shh, Ally, it's okay, your fine. We're fine, i'll fight what ever comes out, off. As long as yo-" "Who are you, and what are you doing on the island of Kinkow?!." A buff man in very little clothes said, he had leather strapped across his chest and feathers lying on the leather, and dark brown shorts, he had several guards around him dressed the same, "WHAT?!" I shouted, this place is real.?.?.  
"Ally? You okay?" Austin asked, he seemed worried. "ALLY! Your name is Ally?! What's you last name!?" The man shouted. "A-Ally Dawson" I replied. "Ally! Allison Dawson! She's back!" He rejoiced and hugged the other guards.  
Austin looked at me with a questioning look and i gave him back a look that said - 'I have no idea' he nodded the the man turned back to us and looked at us, "And you are?" He asked Austin. "Austin Moon, sir. And you?" "Mason Makoola, my boy and is there a reason as to why you are holding our Princess in your arms?" Austin and I went wide eyed, "P-Princess?!" We said in unison, but i shouted. "Yes, and your holding her because?" Austin shook his head back too reality and put me down and i stood up already missing the warmth of his body touching my shoulder and arm. "Oh, am w-well there these... People and they were chasing us and they had these things on their face and Princess?" "Yes my boy, you were carrying the future queen of the island," he said. I just stood there wide-eyed. "Q-Quee-" That's all i could say before I fainted, and Austin caught me before I hit the ground, shouting my name.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••P.B.•••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I woke up in a small room and my head was spinning, I sat up and rubbed my eyes, I looked around me, I was in a stone wall room with a large fire place; currently burning, there was a big TV in the corner, and a head of platinum blonde hair sat in a chair beside my bed; Asleep. Austin. He was holding my hand and i felt my heart flutter, I wonder what happened...  
"Austin!" I whisper-shouted. "Austin, wake up!" He twitched but didn't wake up. "Austin!" I shouted. He woke with a jump start and scanned the room then looked down at me and smiled, "Yeah." He chuckled while rubbing his eyes, i giggled. "I wanted you to wake up!" I explained my wake-up call for him. He chuckled. "Anything in particular you would like to say to me Princess?" He asked. "P-Princess... So it wasn't a dream. I'm really a Princess?!" "Yes, Princess Allison." He teased. "Shut-up." I pouted. He laughed, "Ally" "Yeah" Our eyes locked. "When was the first day you wore the necklace, you never really told me...?" Uhhhh what am I gonna tell him?! Well i guess it's gotta come out sooner or later, I mean I can't not tell the person I love that i'm in-love with someone else that will just ruin my chances... Woe i just realized what I just said, is it true? I think it is... I think, No! I know that i'm in-love, there i've said it and i'm Very proud!  
**I**. **Love**. **Austin** **Moon**.  
"Well, I guess there's no way to get out of this, huh, well, Austin. Um, I don't know how to tell you this but, and please don't freak out." I said. He gestured for me to go on. I sighed, "The first day I wore this, was the day I met You. And i chose to believe that you are my true love, Austin, I-" I couldn't say anymore for Austin had crashed him lips onto mine, i was amazed, shocked, excited, and ecstatic and started kissing back the kiss was soft and sweet but full of love and meaning.

•Austin's P.O.V•

Ally. Princess Ally. Ally. My Princess Ally. That's all i can think about while she's lying here in this bed, after a while I fell asleep but I was awoken by someone calling my name ***Cough* **My Princess** *Cough*  
**"Austin, wake up!" I woke with a jump start, i scanned the room then looked down to see my beautiful Princess smiling at me. (Insert #HappyDance Here) "Yeah" I chuckled and rubbed my eyes, she giggled, I Love that giggle. "I wanted you to wake up." "Anything in particular you would like to say to me Princess?" I teased. "P-Princess... So it wasn't a dream. I'm really a Princess?!" She asked. "Yes, Princess Allison." I teased again. "Shut-up." She pouted. I chuckled at her cuteness. "Ally" I said, "Yeah" Our eyes locked. " "When was the first day you wore the necklace, you never really told me...?" She took awhile, probably debating wether or not to tell me "Well, I guess there's no way to get out of this, huh, well, Austin. Um, I don't know how to tell you this but, and please don't freak out." She said, I gestured for her to continue. "The first day I wore this, was the day I met You. And i chose to believe that you are my true love, Austin, I-" I stopped her by crashing my lips down into hers, She seemed amazed, and shocked I got a little worried, then she started to kiss back, the kiss was soft and sweet but full of love and meaning. I feel like i'm on cloud nine!

Ahh there ya go :PP i loved this Chp :D Comment/Vote/Review! :DDD Until next time!


	7. Alexis Dawson

I don't own the movie Madagascar or Austin & Ally, i only own the plot, nothing else! I don't own Pair Of Kings either!

•With Trish & Dez•

•No P.O.V•

They have been circulating the same area for about 3 hours, and nothing good has come of it, they stop and sit down, and drink from their water bottles that they had filled with rainfall from the night before. "Dez, I think we need to think about the next route we take, we' ve already passed this are like 9 times!" Trish explained. "I know, well since my iPhone has a compass, at least we know where to go, and i don't know if i'm right, but if i've learned anything from TV, we're stranded on the island of Madagascar, like Alex the Lion, Melmon the Giraffe, Marty the Zebra and Gloria the hippo!" "And do you know who's who in this situation?" Dez asked. "Don't care" Trish replied, but Dez continued, "Your Gloria, i'm Melmon, Ally's Marty and Austin is Alex! Get it! 'Cuz Austin & Ally are best friends like Marty & Alex! And, Austin is the performer! Like Alex, king of the zoo!"

"I hate to point this out but, Melmon and Gloria fall in-love in Madagascar 3 !" She shudders, but Dez just smiles.

"Well this isn't the real movie is it? Because if it was, Austin wouldn't be in-love with Ally, he would be-" "WHAT?" "I shouldn't of said that, I should not have said that!" "Dez! Do you know what this means!" "Were not going to end up in-love?" "Yes! But not that ! Austin likes Ally, Ally likes-" "Pie!" Dez screamed. "No you douche! Ally likes Austin!" Dez sat there wide-eyed. "Really?" Trish asked. "You just gonna sit there, not say a word?" "TRISH! I gotta find Austin!" "And I gotta find Ally!" They rushed off in two different directions but quickly ran back to each other and ran off together in the same directions.

Trish's mind was cluttered with menacing love plans, and her mouth kept repeating, 'Gotta find Ally, Gotta find Ally!' And Dez's mind was bunched up with thoughts of getting a job as a love whisperer, or psychiatrist. He was surprisingly good at giving information and helping others.

•Ally's P.O.V•

Ally & Austin, Austin & Ally, It's got a ring to it, ooo Auslly, yeah I like that. Nothing, and I mean, Nothing, is better than the feeling i feel now, I feel like I can do anything, and it's all because of him, why didn't I mention this to him earlier?, we could've been together ages ago! Unless he just chose to like me when I told him, not wanting me to feel heart-broken, nahh, that's not Austin, Austin is the... Austin is... Austin is the sweetest, kindest, cutest, most adorable, guy i've ever met, thank god my one isn't (insert shudder here) Dallas, ughh! He was the worst, i met him ages before Austin and ugh you don't want to her the story.

We slowly break away from the perfect in-sync kiss the we just shared, I've melted like butter on the inside oooh possible song lyrics that i must file in my brain now!

Every time we laugh,

I see the sparks fly

And every time you blush,

I feel those butterflies

And, baby how we feel,

We'll always be in-style

"Wow,"

"Austin," "Yes, Ally?" He says before leaning his forehead against mine, my breath, once again, hitches, he takes my breath away,

I sigh dreamily, "Do you really like me? Or did you just do that so I wou-" Austin sits up straight, and cuts me off, speaking softly, I melt. "Of course, of course I like you, Ally. Heck, i think I love you." A sigh of happiness blows out of me but then I look up at him, a huge smile spread across my face, i must look like a goofball, "Y-you L-love me. You love me, Austin. Austin Moon loves me." I murmur to myself, "Yes, Austin Moon loves you, don't go all fangirl on me!" I giggle, "Austin, i'm speechless, I guess all I can say is the truth, I love you too, I always have. Since the day you walked into my like and sat at those drums!" Now it's his turn to hold that crazy grin on his face, "Really?" "Yes, Austin, of course, like i said before, I chose to believe that you we're the love of my life, I can see now what my mom meant, I could choose to believe or not that you we're the one that was my true love, I could've just said, no, that's not my true love, but I, I chose... You." He smiles widely at me. "Ally, you don't know how happy this makes me feel." He leans down and kisses my forehead and wraps me tight in a hug, warmth radiating from him, i shiver and the quick temperature change.

"Hello?" Said an unfamiliar voice while knocking on the door.

"Hello?" "Come in," Austin shouts allowing the person knocking on the door to enter. "Ahh, miss, Ally you've awoken from your slumber." It was a small old lady holding a small basket in one hand and a card in the other. Her facial features weren't too pleasing but who am I to judge, no-one should judge, I could only ever watch and agree to whatever kind of person she'll be, but she seems kind though. "Im sorry, but, who are you?" "Oh, i've forgotten to introduce myself, how rude of me." "I am, your grandmother, Alexis Dawson, but I am from your mothers side, as your father had taken your mothers last name since she was the queen and had more power over the last name. That's why you're a Dawson." I was in awe, grandmother, I have a grandmother. "I have, a grandmother, Austin look," I cry, "I have a grandmother!" I get up and almost fall but Austin catches me and guides me to my grandmother, I guess my legs are a little out-of-order. I wrap my arms around my grandmother and she hugs me back, "Ally, dear, would you like to tell me who you're friend is?" Oh i was so caught up in this re-union that i'd forgotten to mention, Austin my boyfriend? Yeah that sounds pretty accurate. "Oh, yes! Austin, this is, as you know my grandmother,..." "Alexis" "Right, Alexis. And Grandma, this is, Austin my..." "Boyfriend." Austin finishes the sentence for me and puts one hand around my waist, I smile up at him, and he smiles down at me, winking, god I love when he winks, it's so seducing... Wow... Never thought i'd say that about anyone's wink. "Oooh, Ally you've got yourself a fine young man, don't let him go." "I won't, i promise." I say and Austin squeezes my side a little, leaving me chills running up and down my spine. "Anyway, I've brought you some cookies," she hands me the cookie-filled basket and a get well soon card, i'm glad she cares!

I lift up the small kitchen towel covering the cookies. Waves of heat rise and hit my face, warming it up it the nicest way and they smell divine! "These look amazing! Thanks grandma!" "Ya, thank you, Alexis." Austin exclaims. "Oh deary, please, call me Grandma." "Will do, Ale-grandma." She chuckles and I giggle, they're getting along so well.

"You'll catch on my boy. Ally, dear. I've got to run, is there anything else you need." I was about to say no when i suddenly sprung up and remembered something, "Could you call in that guy, umm Marian nah that's a girls name, umm Martr- no um..." "What does he look like dear?" "Um well, wears little clothes, big and buff, well tanned, um a feather across his chest." "Oh you mean, Mason? The head guard?" "Uhh, yes!" "Will do, dear, bye now, by Austin dearie." She gives us a small smile then leaves the room.

"The big, and buff guy." Austin mocks me. I giggle, "Austin Monica Moon, are you jelous?" "No!" He defends. "I think you are!" "Fine, maybe a little! His abs are so much bigger than my small six-pack." "Aww Austin don't worry, that old weird, oddly tanned, deep-voiced guy, is not a turn on for me, I like, blonde haired beauty's with, even tans and-wait you have a six pack?" "A small one yeah, why?" "I have a thing for guys with small six packs, can I um, can I...-" "See it?" "Yeah." I reply, bright shades of pink forming on my cheeks. He lifts up his shirt and there it is, his evenly tanned, sex god, 6-pack. I'm ready to drool... "C-can I, ...-" "Touch it?" He says with a smirk on his face, god why does he have to be so alluring? "Y-yeah." He reaches out grabs my hand gently and guides it closer and closer to his dainty 6-pack. I finally touch it and it's so hard but smooth! He chuckles as I rub my knuckles up and down his abs, awe man, someone gonna need a crowbar to get me away from this!

Haha, hey guys, i hope you enjoyed that I know i did, next one will be up in a matter of days :P thanks bye! :P Vote/Comment/Review/Follow :D


	8. AN Sorry I hate AN's too :(

hey guys so i'm mentally face palming myself really hard for uploading a chapter that was meant to come after a chapter I forgot to upload :( so sorry, but I have it uploaded now and you should go check it out, it's the 'Your royal highness' one, if you read it everything will sart to make sense! :P thanks guys, so while i'm making the next chapter really long, I might start uploading a series of 1-shots :) thanks for being such Awesome readers! BYE :DDD

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Shaunie Shor~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
